Foot problems and the corresponding costs associated with foot care cost millions of dollars. In cases where the foot problem is debilitating for particular activities, a number of hours of work time can be lost. Foot problems can arise from medical conditions, work conditions requiring standing or walking, athletic activities, and the like. Thus, foot problems can develop from medical conditions, work activity or leisure activity.
Pedorthics is the art concerned with the design, manufacture, fit, and modification of footwear and foot appliances as prescribed for relief of painful or disabling conditions of the foot. For those who practice any level of pedorthics, the goal is to provide protection and comfort to the consumer/patient. One of the primary ways of achieving this has been to reduce pressure at the greatest areas of impact. This has historically been accomplished with orthotics and/or external modifications to footwear.
One conventional method for providing protection and comfort to a consumer or patient is to use insoles inserted into footwear to cushion the sole of the foot. There have also been products that reduce pressure by modifying a removable insole that fits inside a shoe by removing selected pieces of the insole.
Additionally, pressure sensors that determine pressure points on the sole of the foot have been employed. However, there has never been a system which integrates digital pressure sensors and insoles with removable pieces to provide a very accurate, fast and effective way to accomplish the goal of customizing an insole for an individual.
There exists a need for an efficient method to convey information on the pressure points on the sole of a foot to customize an insole at specific pressure points for an individual.